


Please, Lemme Kick You, Senpai

by Pimocchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Development, F/F, Highschool AU, M/M, Other, Slightly Slow Build, dorm au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimocchi/pseuds/Pimocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siapa bilang Levi Ackerman itu sudah dewasa? Siapa bilang Eren Jaeger itu playboy sekolah? Dan yang paling penting.. siapa bilang mereka berdua itu straight macam benang jahit tercelup air?</p>
<p>Hanya cerita remaja tanggung dengan segala macam masalah absurd mereka.</p>
<p>Rating naik di future chapter.<br/>"Bagi yaoi lovers, rating T itu macam obat generik. Kebal, tak ampuh, tidak manjur bagi beberapa orang. Tergantung kadar tingkat kemesuman."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!  
> Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis fanfiksi yao-- aargh..  
> Pokoknya, coba dibaca aja. Toh belum tentu bagus ha ha TT uTT (komat-kamit semoga bagus, semoga bagus)  
> Macam proyek coba-coba gitu lah. Kalo suka, hubungi nomer dibawah ini, tinggal booki--  
> Pokoknya, tolong dibaca dan kritik sarannya kalo ada~ O _O)

"Kau tak pernah berpikir, Levi? Semua ada tingkatannya. Level. Next move. Higher place. Kau sekarang kelas 1 SMA jadi jangan kaget. Tahu maksudku, hm?" Kenny Ackerman berkata sambil memandangi anaknya yang berwajah masam. Dia duduk di ujung meja, tangan terlipat, postur kaku. Benar-benar mirip almarhumah ibunya jika sedang moody, pikir Kenny.

"Berhenti bermain-main kata denganku, Kenny." Ah, nada sinis itu berbeda dengan milik istrinya, mungkin itu nada suaraku waktu muda dulu. Kenny terkekeh.

"Bilang saja kau telmi, nak," Levi Ackerman mendecih, "kau ini sedang ranum-ranumnya. Libido labil, masa pertumbuhan katanya. Bagiku remaja seusiamu sedang melalui tahap pematangan seks," sengaja ia tekankan kata 'seks'. Aksen 's' tebal dan perpanjangan bunyi '..sss' cukup memancing perhatian Levi. Sontak mata abu-abunya membulat. Lagi, Kenny terbahak.

"Don't give me The Talk, old man. Perv--"

"Don't deny me, midget. Akui saja kau ini tingkatan terbawah. Hmm.. istilah biologinya 'mangsa', istilah politiknya 'anggota partai'," Levi memutar bola mata, "istilah dinamikanya 'omega', istilah percintaannya 'uke'. Eh, kau ini jelas uke," entah kesekian kalinya Kenny tertawa. Levi memang mafhum jika ayahnya itu suka bercanda dengan humor-humor kering-tak lucu-sepanjang masa. Siapa yang mendengarkan pasti dijamin memasuki tahap pertama gangguan jiwa. Namun sekarang Levi mulai mengkhawatirkan kewarasan Kenny sendiri.

"Akan tiba satu hari dimana Levi pendekku ini pergi seharian lalu esok harinya baru pulang dengan baju orang lain dan rambut acak-acakkan. Dia akan bilang, 'Oh, mon pere, kau benar. I get a boyfriend. Older than me, taller than me, stronger than me. A senpai, a pure seme.. Not bad.' Aku terharu, Levi. Uke tipe sepertimu banyak yang mengincar." Kenny tersenyum tipis.

Suasana hening menyelimuti Ackerman mansion. Levi masih diam, tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya di ujung meja makan. Telinganya bingung memfilter ocehan mana yang pantas bagi otak 14 tahunnya. Bukannya sok innocent, tapi remaja pucat itu benar sibuk memproses maksud omongan Kenny.

Uke? Seme? Baju orang lain dan rambut acak-acakkan? Apa arti semuanya? Kenny tak bermaksud menjadikannya gembel dadakan, kan?  
Keringat dingin dan bulu kuduk meremang, dengan asal Levi menyimpulkan : tanya Guugle.

"A-aku harap kau tidak bermimpi dan mengharap terlalu banyak, Pak Tua." Levi mengusap bibirnya dari sisa saus steak kemudian bergerak ke pintu.

"Semoga Tuan menikmati hidangan tadi," ucap seorang pramusaji diambang pintu.

"Not bad, Michael," sebuah anggukan dibalas senyum sumringah.

"Dan Levi? Semua perkataanku, ah.. lebih tepatnya ramalanku tadi, hanya perlu menunggu waktu. Bonnenuit, mon mignon." ujar Kenny. Ia belum sudi beranjak. Botol-botol anggur baru saja distok. Segar, manis juga pahit, dan tua dalam satu botol. Macam hidupnya huh? Sungguh ironis.

Levi menoleh sejenak, "Whatever. Jangan minum terlalu banyak. Kau menjijikkan bau anggur begitu." Kenny tertawa.

Tanpa seorang istri, duda beranak satu, siapa lagi yang pantas menghangatkan malamnya setiap hari? Anakmu? Levi, si semata wayang, jelas bukan pilihan. Bicara dengannya saja seperti bicara dengan gunung es. Dingin dan mencekam. Salah bicara, kau akan tertimpa longsor saljunya. Bicara ada benarnya, kau akan tertimbun beku badai saljunya. Hei, Levi itu tsundere akut.

Selimut tetangga? Non. Menyewa prostitute? Non, non. Anggur adalah teman hidup. Titik.

"Tuan, aku rasa Anda berhasil membuat Tuan Muda bingung," Michael menuangkan anggur ketiga di gelas Kenny. Yang diajak bicara hanya memandangi cairan merah gelap. Pekat, harum menusuk. Berapa gelas yang akan ia butuhkan untuk memabukkan diri? Me-restart kembali ingatannya?

Semenjak Hellen Ackerman meninggal dunia, hidup rasanya aneh. Seaneh mengapa kau tidak pernah bisa mencium siku tanganmu walau kedua tanganmu tak pernah jauh dari sisimu. Rasanya selalu kurang ketika menyadari tiap pagi kau hanya terbangun sendirian di atas kasur empukmu, ganjil saat kau diam dan memandangi figura foto di ruang tamu. Rasanya Hellen masih ada, hanya dimana? Rasanya yang terbujur kaku di peti mati dengan balutan gaun putih itu bukan Hellen. Tapi siapa? Ah, pikirannya meracau.

Jelas-jelas Hellen masih ada. Dalam bentuk bocah ingusan yang menyebalkannya setengah mati. Levi Ackerman, si Taoge Kerdil. Siapa sangka sperma seorang jutawan kaya ditambah ovum seorang gadis jelita penjual bunga akan membuahkan Taoge? Kecil, iya. Pucat, iya. Berperilaku pedas, iya. Levi memang kualitas super : Taoge rasa Cabe.

Dehaman Michael menyadarkan Kenny. Ah, Michael si pramusaji selalu setia menemaninya tiap malam. Bila Kenny gay, mungkin ia segera menikahi pria ini berulangkali. Mau di masjid, di gereja, di pura, dimana saja bisa asal Michael ada. Mereka akan jadi pasangan gay yang paling gay se dunia gay.

Oh, untung dia bukan gay.

"Heh, dia bingung? Itukah caramu mengatakan dia bodoh atau telmi huh?," Kenny terbahak, lagi dan lagi, "Ssh, biarkan saja. Taoge kerdil kesayanganku mulai tumbuh, Mike.. Aku ini sebagai bapak kacang hijau tidak buruk juga, kan? Hahahah" si pramusaji ikut tersenyum.

"Saya selalu yakin yang Anda lakukan adalah yang terbaik, Tuan. Saya berharap begitu tumbuh dewasa, Tuan Muda akan jadi yang terbaik." Gantian Kenny tersenyum.

"B-berssiiih!" bersin si Taoge Kerdil. Buru-buru si Taoge menyeka hidung dengan sapu tangan anti-bakteri, anti-virus, anti-mikrobia, anti-mainstream yang ia pesan via e-bay. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menjauhi ruang makan secepat yang ia bisa sebelum Kenny menggila dan meratapi dramatis tentang hidupnya.

"Tuhan memberkatimu, Michael.." bisik Levi menuruni tangga.

Koridor Ackerman mansion sepi. Lorong panjang remang-remang diapit kebun kecil penuh bunga-bunga musim panas turun-temurun keluarga. Wangi semerbak Gardenia, manis Sweet Alyssum, harum vanilli Chocolate Cosmos tercium hingga ke ujung kebun. Levi berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tiap hentak kaki dap dap dap, jangkrik krik krik krik, dan burung hantu huuk huuk huuk menggaung disana-sini. Bulan setengah jadi menggantung malas di langit malam. Bintang pergi entah kemana, terganti kabut abu-abu memudarkan terang bulan. Mirip kuburan sudah rumahnya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar tawa keras dari ruang makan. _Well, great job. Michael mulai terganggu kewarasannya._ Levi mendengus. Sejenak ia teringat wajah kebapakan Kenny.

_Apa pria itu serius? Jadi 'uke' itu adalah salah satu tipe gembel? Tingkatan terbawah? Paling tidak, jika benar, aku akan jadi gembel 'uke' terhigienis yang pernah hidup._

_Paling tidak? Gelandangan? Eww._

"Apapun itu, demi Dinding Maria, kuharap 'uke' bukan hal yang buruk.."


	2. Trost dan Tiga Sekawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work belongs to me, but I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.  
> If I were, Shingeki no Kyojin will be a-gay-wreck full story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, lama tak jumpa!  
> Salahkan penulis amatir ini. Inspirasi lemot datang gara-gara sibuk ini itu. Berjam-jam duduk di mobil pantengin laptop hasilnya cuma tulisan ngadat kering ide dan tengkuk leher pegal setengah kram. Semaleman gak bisa tidur, sampe pagi ini leher masih kaku gak bisa gerak.
> 
> I just hope its worth better luck.

Chapter 2 : "Trost dan Tiga Sekawan"

 

SMA Trost memang tak buruk. Tak heran peringkatnya tepat dibawah SMA Stohess, SMA super sarang anak-anak manja Distrik Sina. Dinding merah bata berlumut kerak, atap silikon biru tua berkilatan, pagar besi berlambang 3 Dewi Agung dicat emas, dan pepohonan rindang berjajar apik menghiasi sudut-sudut sekolah. SMA Trost adalah SMA terbaik di Distrik Rose. Luas tanahnya tidak perlu dihitung, bukan karena terlalu luas, tapi karena memang tak penting. Kebanyakan siswa-siswi unggulan masuk SMA ini bukan melihat luas tanahnya melainkan melihat kualitas dan fasilitas yang ditawarkan.

SMA Trost terbagi atas 3 bagian penting : halaman belakang, gedung-gedung utama, dan halaman depan. Halaman belakang adalah kebun botani terlengkap se-Trost. Dengan segala tumbuh-tumbuhan yang ditanam secara sengaja atau pun paksa, penghargaan adipura ludes disabet kebun botani ini setiap tahunnya. Kebunnya saja hebat, apalagi sekolahnya? Kira-kira begitulah pikiran pertama para siswa maniak biologi yang mendaftar didasarkan modal nafsu. Maybe, they were born herbivore, adalah ungkapan yang cocok.

Gedung-gedung utama adalah bangunan tempat siswa-siswi melakukan berbagai aktivitas. Ada gedung olahraga dengan kolam renang, perpustakaan dengan debu buku-buku antiknya juga kantin dengan stand-stand makanan penyedia nyawa tambahan bagi siswa. Makanan yang ditawarkan merupakan bahan-bahan terbaik organik (Kepala Sekolah tak mau siswa-siswi kesayangannya makan-makanan berformalin dan berboraks. Entahlah, mungkin beliau terobsesi dengan acara investigasi di salah satu stasiun TV nasional). Siswa-siswi juga mengatakan bahwa mereka berpikiran ingin menetap dan membangun rumah di kantin sekolah jika diperbolehkan. Alasannya, ini demi perbaikan gizi bersama.

Dan masih banyak lagi fasilitas yang terjamin kualitasnya, seperti toilet ber-wifi, sumur bawah tanah tempat cadangan air panas, UKS keliling, BPBK berjalan dan sebagainya.

Sedangkan halaman depan sekolah tak lain hanyalah lapangan luas multifungsi. Pada hari normal biasanya untuk upacara dan olahraga, hari abnormal seringkali untuk tempat pengungsian warga sekolah dari gempa bumi, kebakaran tiba-tiba atau binatang berbahaya dari laboratorium biologi yang lepas, dan hari luar biasa abnormal pada saat kepala sekolah mereka, Prof. Dot Pixis, terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari ia berada di atas gedung utama dan menyatakan niatnya untuk sesekali merasakan rasanya terjun bebas. Sontak seluruh warga sekolah berkumpul di lapangan sekolah, berdoa massal sembari berteriak-teriak agar Pixis segera turun dari gedung. Kepala sekolah SMA Trost yang botak itu salah memaknainya. Bukannya turun dari gedung utama melalui tangga sekolah layaknya orang normal lakukan, ia malah langsung melompat sambil kegirangan. Terjun bebas ke bawah. Seluruh orang histeris, untung Nile Dok, wakil kepala sekolah, sempat meraih lengan Pixis.

Sungguh lapangan sekolah yang multifungsi dan sarat nilai-nilai historis.

 

"Nona, permisi. Apa kau tersesat?" seorang pria berjanggut dengan topi SMA menghampiri. Lari tergopoh agak terhuyung. Yang ditanya melongo.

 

"No-nona? Siapa yang kau--," ah mungkin poniku sudah terlalu panjang, "E-eh tidak. Aku hanya sedang mencari temanku," dipandangnya pria tua dengan ragu, "Anda..?"

 

"Oh aku hanya tukang sapu di daerah sini. Mungkin aku bisa bantu cari temanmu," senyum lebar penuh gigi kuning. Armin berjengit. Tukang sapu cinta sekolah rupanya jarang sikat gigi.

 

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Tapi apa bapak melihat seorang siswa kira-kira segini," tangan direntangkan setinggi puncak kepala si tukang sapu, "rambut cokelat tua, mata hijau emerald?" Armin masih berpose sama, wajah penuh harap.

 

Sepasang alis berkerut, "Oh aku tadi melihatnya. Dia berlari-lari ke arah sana," menunjuk ke halaman belakang, "dengan seseorang berambut aneh. Seperti setengah cokelat setengah blonde, muka mirip kuda.. Mereka berteriak-teriak. Aku tadi juga berniat memukul mereka, tapi tak sudi sapu kesayanganku patah," si pria memeluk sapu tua berijuk kusut erat-erat. Gagang bambu berbunyi kreeet kreet dan ijuk jerami rontok dimana-mana.

 

"Itu pasti Jean.. Maaf jika temanku mengganggu. Aku akan melerai mereka sebelum hal buruk terjadi," Armin menghela nafas. Percuma menasehati mereka berdua. Toh akhirnya berkelahi juga. Helaan nafas lagi, "Terima kasih infonya." si tukang sapu tersenyum.

 

"Sama-sama, Nona. Hati-hati," sapu favorit dilambai-lambaikan tanda perpisahan. Well, zaman modern sapu ijuk gantikan sapu tangan. Armin balas anggukan.

 

Halaman belakang huh? Tumben mereka cerdas memilih tempat macam itu untuk berkelahi. Biasanya juga di kelas, di kantin atau di lapangan sekolah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, jangan-jangan mereka berdua masokis komplikasi voyeurisme?

 

Terlalu asyik dengan pikiran sendiri, Armin tidak sadar telah sampai di halaman belakang. Rumah kaca sekolah sudah kelihatan ujung atapnya. Kilau dinding kaca terpantul di pandangan. Setiap sisi dari kaca bening, sehingga kau bisa lihat tanaman apa saja yang sedang ditanam disana. Semak belukar dan pepohonan rimbun disana-sini. Sejauh mata memandang hanya hijau rerumputan juga tanah cokelat terhampar. Sinar matahari terik, angin semilir hangat, bunyi-bunyian hewan musim panas seperti burung cicadas, kumba--

 

"Rasakan ini, muka kuda!" terdengar suara riuh di dekat pohon ek besar. Cicit burung beterbangan, decit tupai berlarian, kuda berteriak histeris.

Memangnya ada kuda di sekitar sini..?

Lagipula, kuda macam apa bisa teriak..?

Kuda jadi-jadian?

 

"Sialan! Siapa yang kau panggil muka kuda!?" ah, Armin salah dengar. Jelas-jelas itu suara Jean Kirschtein.

 

"Siapa lagi, bodoh!!! Dasar kuda menyebalkan berambut setengah-setengah! Aaargh.." yang satu ini pasti suara sahabatnya, Eren Jaeger. Armin tidak mungkin salah. Lantang, sarat amarah dan asal-asalan. Sangat Eren Jaeger.

 

Tiba disana, Armin lari kecil-kecil mendekat. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya sungguh tak perlu dibayangkan. Eren, walaupun punya tubuh lebih kecil dari Jean, bisa dibilang tangguh juga. Seragamnya sobek, tapi hanya terluka sedikit dibagian pipi dan lengan. Well, Mikasa akan marah besar jika tahu kondisi Eren seperti ini. Armin menelan ludah.

 

"Kuda!? Lihat, siapa bocah PMS-an emosional yang hobi berkelahi dengan kuda hah?? Kau!" sengit Jean. Kondisinya lebih parah dari Eren. Mata dan pipi bengkak biru, lengan berdarah karena cakaran, juga setengah kancing seragamnya hilang entah kemana. Armin mengerang. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Marco? Ia sudah janji tidak akan membiarkan Eren lepas kendali. Oke, karena sudah terlanjur, paling tidak Jean masih bisa diselamatkan dari maut. Armin akan berusaha melerai dua orang PMS-an ini sekuat tenaga. Mungkin setelah semua urusan selesai, giliran maut menjemputnya. Hei, Mikasa PMS mode on dan Marco PMS mode on akan lebih mengerikan. Level marah mereka tidak bisa diperkirakan. Uncountable.

 

"Sialaaan!! Siapa yang PMS-an!?" kalian berdua, bisik Armin. Tiba-tiba Eren maju menyerang. Jean kaget, berusaha lari namun harga diri telah membekukan kakinya di tempat.

 

"Aaaaargh..!" Eren berteriak sambil terus menerjang. Mata hijau emerald liar, penuh semangat membara, terfokus pada Jean semata. Bunyi gemeresak basah rumput segar mengiringi derap langkah mantap Eren. Angin musim panas berisik menggoyang-goyang dahan dan ranting pohon seolah memberi dukungan. Dedaunan tua gugur terombang-ambing pelan di antara mereka. Perkelahian romantis di bawah percikan panas sinar matahari membara.

 

"Aaaaaakh!!" Jean menjerit seraya siap pose kuda-kuda andalannya. Armin yakin, kali ini Jean menjerit. Oh, jadi ini bagaimana suara kuda jika menjerit.

 

Memanfaatkan keseriusan (atau kebodohan) Eren dan Jean, Armin mengendap-endap di balik pohon beringin raksasa. Ia bergerak sepelan mungkin dan berusaha mencari sesuatu yang cukup besar sebagai senjata untuk upayanya menengahi pertarungan dua orang terbodoh se-SMA Trost itu. Perkiraan terburuknya adalah Eren dan Jean akan menyerang balik. Siapa pun sudah tahu, perkelahian Eren-Jean tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Terlalu intim dan personal. Banyak fujo masokis memilih pairing Eren-Jean di Trost. Motto mereka : Too hot, let it burns.

Sejauh ini orang ketiga di antara hubungan rival menggelora mereka adalah Mikasa Ackerman dan Marco Bodt. Sekarang, seorang Armin Arlert yang jenius sedang mencatat sejarah baru. Sejak awal threesome memang hal yang buruk.

Tapi pasti lebih lebih lebih buruk lagi fivesome dengan paket lengkap Mikasa dan Marco. MikaEreJeMarAr. Pairing badai. Supercombo.

Demi Maria, sejak kapan ia mulai memikirkan hal-hal macam itu disaat genting begini!?

 

"Berhentiiiiii..!!!" dengan percaya diri, Armin keluar dari persembunyian di sela-sela semak dan perdu. Muncul tanpa tanda ataupun suara dari bawah bayang gelap pohon rindang. Mirip ksatria. Rambut blonde tertiup angin, mata biru mengkilat yakin tertimpa kilauan matahari siang. Batang pohon runtuh besar ada di tangan kanan, batu-batu kerikil di tangan kiri. Hanya kurang armor besi dan kuda putih. Waktu serasa berhenti.

Eren dalam proses menjambak rambut Jean, sedang Jean sibuk menjauhkan gigi-gigi berbahaya Eren dari lehernya. Mereka berdua terhenti di aksi masing-masing. Nafas saling memburu. Dua pasang mata terarah ke Armin. Mata hijau penuh ambisi, mata cokelat muda berair-namun-pantang-menyerah.

 

"Arm--"

 

"Hyaaaaa..!!!" lagi, tanpa aba-aba Armin menyerang. Kayu di tangan kanan ia pukulkan ke kepala Eren, batuan kecil tajam di tangan kiri ia lemparkan ke kepala Jean.

 

"Aaaaw!!!" raung Eren dan Jean bebarengan. Burung-burung, kupu-kupu, tupai-tupai lari menyelamatkan diri.

 

"Sepertinya di kebun botani ada penelitian baru ya? Daritadi ribut sekali.. Kupingku sampai sakit mendengarnya," desah pak tukang sapu kepada si sapu ijuk. Tangan kanan sibuk mengorek telinga, tangan kiri asyik memeluk sapu kesayangan. Tumpukan daun-daun rontok beterbangan tertiup angin, terlupakan.

 

* * *

 

SMA Trost berada tepat di jantung Kota Rose, kota terbesar kedua setelah si bungsu, Maria, dan si sulung, Sina.

 

Sebagai si anak bawang, Kota Rose terletak di antara dekapan hangat Kota Maria dan Kota Sina. Penduduk yang tak terlalu padat membuat Rose cukup terkenal sebagai kota teratur nan nyaman untuk tempat tinggal. Rose memang tidak semewah Sina dan tidak sehijau Maria, tapi kota ini dipenuhi toko-toko makanan, tempat hiburan terjangkau sepanjang jalan serta melimpahnya industri logam baja bahan utama pendiri bangunan tinggi pencakar langit. Rose adalah jenis kota yang bisa kau nikmati hanya dengan duduk santai di bangku taman seraya memberi makan burung merpati. Sesederhana itu.

 

Masyarakat Rose merupakan orang-orang kelas menengah dalam strata ekonomi dibanding 2 kota besar lainnya. Walaupun ada juga beberapa dari mereka adalah orang-orang Sina yang memilih membaur dengan dunia luar. Karena diapit oleh Maria, si kota zamrud berpenduduk latar belakang agraria, dan Sina, si kota emas penuh bangsawan kaya penimbun harta, Rose menjadi kota peralihan dimana dapat kau temukan budaya, gaya hidup, kepercayaan lahiriah serta batiniah percampuran antara si serakah dan si sederhana; orang-orang takut mati sombong dan orang-orang penantang maut pantang menyerah.

Rose adalah netral. Kota penengah; jembatan penghubung; apa pun itu yang kau sebut tak berlebihan dan tak kekurangan; cukup.

 

Hari Sabtu, malam minggu, hujan gerimis mengguyur Rose tanpa henti. Jalanan aspal berlinang air, sepi lalu lalang pengendara bermotor. Satu dua mobil lewat memecah dingin rintik hujan dengan gesekan empat roda besar berdecit di atas hitamnya genangan air. Lampu-lampu besi pinggir jalan menyala terang, meski embun-embun kecil menggelincir licin pada bohlam panasnya. Pantulan sinar kuning lampu membentuk pola-pola polkadot abstrak di antara kilau putih aspal jalan. Suara jangkrik juga katak menggaung dimana-mana. Kepul putih pekat perapian menodai langit malam bagai kapas tumpah dari ujung cerobong asap rumah-rumah penduduk.

 

Mikasa Ackerman, siswi cantik berparas Asia, sedang berdiri setengah bungkuk di lobi asrama laki-laki. Rambut hitam sebahu acak-acakan, nafas memburu di balik syal merah favorit, mata legam bak batu bara --gelap dan dingin sekilas, namun ketika kau amati lebih cermat, ia membara merah, meletup-letupkan serpihan abu panas ke udara. Amarah. Gemuruh petir diiringi derai hujan melatarbelakangi tubuh semampai siap menerkam.

 

"Mikasa! Silahkan masuk saja. Armin sudah bilang kau mau datang, jadi tidak perlu check in," seolah tak terbawa suasana horor, seorang murid laki-laki super jangkung berambut cokelat tersenyum ramah dari balik meja jaga.

 

"Thanks, Bert." lempar si gadis oriental. Dengan langkah tergesa ia memasuki lift dan segera memencet tombol bernomorkan 3. Sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi whoosh whoosh tanda lift naik menuju lantai atas.

 

Mikasa menarik-narik syal merah agak usang yang menggelung di lehernya tidak sabaran. Benang-benang wolnya mulai kendor sana-sini, warna merahnya pucat termakan usia. Syal merah spesial. Lembut, hangat, nyaman. Harganya tak seberapa, ia hanya buatan tangan sederhana. Hasil jerih payah kursus menyulam kilat sahabat tercinta. Hadiah ulang tahun pemberian Eren Jaeger.

 

Eren Jaeger. Eren.

Mengeja namanya saja selalu membuat jantung mendadak abnormal. Seolah bilik dan serambi kompak memompa darah bersamaan ke seluruh tubuh. Paru-paru terlupakan, suplai oksigen berkurang --membuat dada Mikasa sesak, kembang kempis gugup dan kaki lemas. Gejala jatuh cinta atau orang sekarat mau mati?

Entahlah. Mungkin keduanya. Mikasa pikir level jatuh cinta yang dialaminya terlalu parah untuk disembuhkan. Akut stadium 4 kritis 5 sehingga ia rela sekarat mau mati demi Eren Jaeger seorang.

Heh, orang jatuh cinta positif menjijikkan kalau sudah merangkai kata-kata. Bahasa remajanya : alay. Seharusnya Mikasa dan alay dilarang bersama.

Mikasa Alayman.

 

How absurd.

Sejak awal ia bertemu Eren, Mikasa sudah tahu bahwa suatu hari nanti ia ditakdirkan bersatu di bawah atap rumah tangga bersama Eren semata. Menikah, punya anak banyak, abaikan program KB.

 

Mikasa Jaeger.

A dream comes true.

 

Jaeger.

 

Jae-ger.

Menggantung di pita suara lalu bergetar. Seperti menyebut wedang jahe dan es doger. Seperti merasakan dua minuman itu dalam satu waktu. Hangat di hati ditambah ces ces dingin di perut.

Jika Eren air panas, Mikasa jahenya.  
Jika Eren santan, Mikasa cendolnya.  
Jika Eren--

"Shit!" Mikasa toilet papernya.

 

"Eren, jangan mengumpat!" suara Armin terdengar dari balik pintu kamar asrama. Mikasa berhenti sejenak. Tangan kanan di knob siap masuk. Sebelum itu ia perlu memastikan topeng wajah kalem dan tenang terpasang benar. Pendam rasa gugup, aktinglah dewasa di depan Eren. Berdasar pencarian di internet, laki-laki suka wanita perkasa, mandiri dan matang.

_"Don't look like a bitch in heat."_ It says.

But I do look like a bitch in love. Oh, scratch that, Mikasa.

Knob di putar diiringi langkah kaki mantap.

 

"Eren." pelan namun pasti. Si empu punya nama menoleh tajam. Mata melebar, bahu terangkat, nafas tertahan. Kaget.

 

"H-hei," beberapa kali kedipan kikuk, "Mikasa? Kau tak menelepon atau beritahu aku kalau mau mampir kesi--" otak lemot Eren baru paham maksud kedatangan sahabat wanita satu-satunya itu. Oh.

 

OH.

Secepat kilat Eren berpaling ke Armin. Ekspresi wajah masih sama, hanya ditambah megap-megap tak percaya. Hening sebentar sebelum kilat menyambar.

"Armin! Kau tidak perlu menyuruhnya datang! Demi Tuhan, aku ini sudah besar!" bentak Eren. Armin mengangkat kedua tangan defensif. Jujur saja ia sudah memprediksikan scene macam ini akan terjadi. Bahkan Armin sering memimpikannya sebagai bunga tidur.

 

"Aku khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa, Eren! Bagaimana pun juga lambat laun Mikasa akan tahu," balas si blonde sabar. Entah mengapa ia selalu jadi korban kecerobohan Eren dan kena getah kekesalan Mikasa. Kalau ditelaah lagi, salahnya apa? Salah pilih sahabat?

Tidak, ia tidak menyesal bersahabat dengan Mikasa dan Eren. Walaupun memang perpaduan sifat double-kuadrat protektif Mikasa dikombinasikan kebiasaan mendarah daging tindakan lakukan-sebelum-berpikir Eren berpotensi mendatangkan keributan. Percayalah, Armin terlanjur terbiasa dengan yang namanya keributan. Di asrama, di sekolah, di supermarket, di kamar mandi, di perpustakaan, semua tempat sebutkan saja. Eren adalah radio, speaker, toa --apapun yang berbunyi-- berjalan. Banyak yang berasumsi jika Carla Jaeger pernah mendapat benturan keras di perutnya sewaktu hamil anak laki-laki pertama dan satu-satunya. Si Jaeger Junior, Eren. Terkadang pendapat khalayak ramai ada benarnya.

 

"Eren, ceritakan apa yang terjadi. Sekarang." Ah, baru saja akan dimulai cerita panjang tak bertepi.

Mikasa tak bergerak dari lokasi sebelumnya di depan pintu kamar. Kedua tangan dilipat dan sorot mata tajam membuat dua anak laki-laki di atas kasur merinding. Yang ditanyai malah diam mematung sibuk gagap sendiri. Kain kasa panjang di tangan tanpa dosa diremas-remas hingga kusut. Di lantai baju-baju kotor, bungkus snack kosong, sepasang sandal juga sepatu habis pakai berserakan, kapas berhamburan, namun tak menyurutkan aura ngeri Mikasa. Mereka bagai penonton bisu. Masih mendekap baskom air bekas basuhan luka Eren, Armin mencuri-curi pandang dari Mikasa ke Eren. Tidak ada yang bergerak maupun mengalah.

 

"Hei, Eren apa kau lihat boxerku? Yang ada lubang abstrak di bagian pantat," kepala semi botak Connie Springer, teman sekamar Armin dan Eren, muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi, "..selebar pantat.. ku. O-oh, Mikasa! Ha ha ha! Bye!" ia lari terbirit keluar kamar dengan handuk pink terikat di pinggang.

 

"Lagi-lagi Connie lupa boxernya.." Eren berbisik kepada Armin yang hampir menjatuhkan baskom tiba-tiba.

 

_' Aku kaget. Kukira dia tuyul,'_ Armin menggumam dalam hati.

 

"Eren! Jawab pertanyaanku kenapa bisa-bisanya mukamu biru semua? Tsk, sudahlah, kemari!" kedua tangan pucat Mikasa meraih wajah Eren dan menginspeksinya seksama. Armin menghembuskan nafas lega sedang Eren tersenyum lemah. Bengkak di pipinya lumayan juga.

 

"Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi! Mau tak mau ini harus diperban.."

 

"Jangan banyak bergerak dan biarkan Mikasa merawat lukamu, Eren.."

 

"Ah! Sakit! Aaw aw!"

 

Malam semakin larut. Mikasa, Eren dan Armin berbaring santai di atas springbed. Kaki saling menindih, bahu saling berdekatan berbagi hangat tubuh. Sunyi, hembusan nafas mereka masing-masinglah yang mengisi ruangan. Sudah satu jam lebih mereka bertiga hanya saling diam diselingi memandang langit-langit kamar. Bintik jamur menodai cat putih disana. Dengan lirih Eren menghitung berapa banyak titik kecokelatan, Mikasa tersenyum sedang Armin terkikik geli.

 

"Eren, besok hari Senin. Ingat tidak hari apa?" sambil bermain-main ujung poni rambutnya, Armin mengawali perbincangan. Rasanya aneh tapi mengenakkan bisa menikmati kebersamaan dengan sederhana bersama dua sahabat yang biasanya ribut ini. Seakan mereka terlena dengan mimpi serta impian mereka sendiri tanpa lupa bahwa ia ada di sampingmu.

 

"Besok memangnya hari Senin? Aku kira besok Mingguuu.." Eren membalas setengah menguap. Mikasa dan Armin menghela nafas bersamaan. Sangatlah Eren Jaeger.

 

"Besok upacara pertama kita dengan para murid baru. Aku tidak sabar lihat mereka." seprai menggelesak. Si bocah berambut cokelat menggeliat malas di antara selimut tebal. Setengah badannya tertimbun tumpukan. Bantal-bantal berjatuhan akibat ulahnya.

 

"Apa menariknya? Ahh apa kita kerjain saja?" bunyi menggelesak lagi. Kali ini Mikasa dan Armin serempak setengah bangun menumpukan berat di siku tangan mereka. Dua pasang alis berkerut dalam upaya memicingkan mata lelah ke arah orang yang daritadi sibuk meliuk-liuk mirip cacing di bawah kover.

 

"Ereeeen.." terdengar paduan suara tentang komplain.

 

"Apaaa? Iya, iya aku tidak akan cari masalah.. Ayo tidur, jika terjaga lebih lama lagi, mataku pasti akan meloncat keluar," badan-badan remaja dorong-mendorong berusaha mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur, "Armiiin! Jauhkan lenganmu dari pipiku! Aaaargh, Mikasa! Jangan tendang perutku!!! Perbanku lepas, perbanku lepas!!"

 

Tiga sahabat berumur sepantaran itu tertidur pulas dengan saling berpelukan --setelah belasan menit gaduh sendiri akibat kasur sempit yang dipaksa muat. Bunyi-bunyian binatang malam serta semilir hangat angin musim panas sukses mengantar mereka lelap ke alam mimpi. Mereka tidur sangat nyenyak, tidak memikirkan PR, tidak memikirkan masalah esok hari, juga tidak memikirkan bahwa sedari tadi Connie Springer menggigil kedinginan di depan pintu kamar tidur yang terkunci dari dalam dengan handuk pink agak basah terikat kencang di pinggang.


	3. Pot Baru Levi si Taoge (bag. 1)

Disclaimer : This work belongs to me, but Shingeki no Kyojin isn't mine, so is the cover picture of this story. Credits to the great owners as always. Without them, there will be no perverts wandering around this world. _Habbaya habbaya_.. *rubbing my stomach*

 

"Words, words, words."  
— William Shakespeare, Hamlet

 

**Chapter 3**

Pot Baru Levi si Taoge

 

Senin pagi bangun dengan cepat bersamaan matahari yang malu-malu nampak di ufuk Timur. Lengkung oranyenya naik perlahan dari horizon seakan bangkit dari tanah. Sekeliling masih gelap, hanya ada langit keperakan dengan gumpalan mega putih juga sisa-sisa kedip bintang yang mengantuk terangi angkasa. Butiran embun menempel dimana-mana, menetes jadi genangan air di atas tanah lumpur basah akibat hujan kemarin malam, membawa hawa dingin dan udara sejuk yang menyesap ke tulang. Bulan sabit bergelayutan mengintip malas ujung dunia mirip permen raksasa Relaksa mint —bening, transparan, terpoles sedikit guratan biru aqua— habis dikulum yang sudah keropos pingirnya menunggu hilang.

Layaknya hari biasanya, Rivaille Mansion sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan pukul 4 pagi. Asap tipis mengepul dari cerobong dapur menebar bau masakan mengundang hasrat makan, cahaya kuning lampu terlihat dari jendela-jendela kokoh berframe kayu mahoni, berpendar tipis di antara kabut lembab pagi buta. Ayam jago peliharaan keluarga tidak mau kalah dan ikut meriahkan subuh dengan kokokan yang menggema di pelataran rumah. Sesekali beberapa orang muncul memasuki gerbang lalu menuju bagian samping bangunan raksasa itu —para staf rumah bersiap menjalankan tugas masing-masing.

Denting panci, wajan, piring ditambah siulan nyaring ketel dari dapur adalah yang pertama memecah keheningan setelah akhirnya suara-suara lain berdatangan dari seluruh penjuru rumah. Maid-maid muda berpakaian formal —laki-laki menggunakan setelan jas sederhana lengkap celana rapi baru disetrika, sarung tangan beludru putih, sepatu hitam mengkilap dan sapu tangan penghias kantong dada sedang perempuan mengenakan rok berenda selutut, rambut diikat cantik dengan pita, fantofel berhak tiga senti dan headband warna putih— keluar bebarengan bak pasukan tentara hendak berperang. Bedanya wajah mereka sangat gembira dan segar, menyongsong hari dengan senyuman. Derap langkah mereka beraturan menimbulkan getar pelan di lantai pualam.

Sedikit demi sedikit suasana rumah berarsitektur kuno itu mulai menghangat, penuh aktifitas dan gumaman, entah dari para koki yang saling bersahutan tentang resep sarapan, dari para maid yang semangat bercerita tentang diri sendiri, dari para tukang kebun yang berbincang tentang tanaman apa untuk musim berikutnya, bahkan dari bapak dan anak yang berseteru tentang masalah.. _bapak-anak_ di depan perapian. Lama kelamaan terdengar sumpah serapah sepihak darisana.

"Kenny." si anak, Levi Ackerman, memanggil ayahnya dengan nada frustasi dari kamar di lantai dua yang tidak jauh dari tempat ayahnya mengelendot lemas dan menikmati kopinya sekarang.

 

"Ya, _sweetheart_?" balas si ayah, Kenny Ackerman, setengah sadar. Cangkir keramik antik hadiah kolega kerja berisikan kopi hitam panas di genggaman sedari tadi menganggur diacuhkan hasil manik abu-abu menolak dibuka lebar gara-gara kantuk.

 

"Ini rok." Levi —muka putih pucat mirip hantu kurang tidur ditambah sepasang mata abu-abu semu biru dongker mengkilat tajam terpantul jilatan-jilatan api perapian— keluar tiba-tiba dari bayang remang-remang anak tangga dan berdiri di hadapan Kenny yang tengah duduk bersandar di atas sofa depan perapian. Kedua tangan berjemari langsing sepucat wajahnya menyodorkan bahan warna merah marun kotak-kotak ke jarak pandang si ayah yang terlena oleh empuk sofa.

 

"Itu celana, _mon mignon_." kata Kenny dengan mata masih tertutup rapat. Ah, mengapa mengantuk itu begitu nikmat..

Levi mengernyitkan dua alis tak percaya. Sejak kapan ayahnya bisa menebak, sok tahu, dan salah pada satu waktu sekaligus? Levi memang agak membenci Kenny, tapi dia tidak sekejam yang orang pikirkan hingga dia rela Kenny jadi Patrick versi dunia nyata. Dungu musiman, telentang dan mengklaim sofa seperti itu adalah sarang satu-satunya.

"Celana macam apa yang lubang di tengah seperti ini?"

 

"Mungkin penjahitnya lupa menjahit bagian tengahnya. Atau itu simpel celana khusus wanita."

 

"Kenny."

 

"Lihat dari segi praktisnya, _mon belle_. Kau langsung bisa pipis sambil mengelap wastafel."

 

"Ini rok, Pak Tua. Sialan, mana celana seragamku?"

Kenny terdiam. Siluet kerut alisnya terpampang jelas walau setengah terselimuti kepul uap kopi yang tak henti membelai manja ujung hidung dengan aroma panggang khas sembari berliuk-liuk mesra di bibir cangkir. Akhir-akhir ini bubuk kopi sangatlah mahal di Trost, tidak heran orang-orang kaya yang _Sina-wanna-be_ punya kebiasaan duduk tenang sembari sibuk bercumbu rayu dengan secangkir kopi tanpa peduli seberapa aneh mereka terlihat —setengah hidung ditodongkan masuk ke dalam cangkir atau bahkan hampir tercelup, berusaha menyesap sesuatu yang lidah tak bisa nikmati, katanya. Bermenit-menit mereka lakukan itu tanpa menyadari bahwa kopi mereka terlanjur dingin dan akhirnya membuangnya. _What a waste_. Mereka sungguh bodoh. Apa gunanya kopi jika tak diminum? Baiknya mereka habiskan kebiasaan gila itu dengan cerobong asap dan kotrel pabrik agar lebih puas.

Otak tua Kenny selalu gagal paham apa enaknya kebiasaan tersebut. Jujur saja, ia pernah mencoba sekali pada suatu waktu dan berakhir dengan seperempat isi cangkir, si cairan gelap berampas kasar, menerobos tak sengaja melalui saluran yang salah. Kenny berujar bahwa lubang hidungnya terasa geli-geli hangat dan Kenny takut upilnya hitam kemudian hari karena residu serbuk kopi menempel di rambut hidung. Levi tertawa, lalu Kenny menyusul tertawa dengan air hitam mengalir deras dari hidungnya, nafas pendek-pendek tersedak ampas kopi, mirip babi —semenjak itu ia berniat melakukannya lagi demi mendengar tawa Levi yang ringan seakan ia kena asma. Mungkin humor anak tunggalnya itu memang aneh, terbahak keras melihat orang berjuang menjauhi ajal.

Kenny menengguk cairan pekat dominan pahit itu pelan-pelan. Perlahan rasa manis menjalar di ujung lidah kemudian getirlah yang tertinggal di pangkal indra diselingi aroma gosong bekas biji-biji hitam spesial yang teroven. Nikmat dan mengejutkan. Aliran energi hapus berat di mata dan badannya terasa segar. Dasar barang mahal, _always worth too much money_.

" _Don't you fucking dare_ , Kenny. Jangan bilang kau pesankan aku seragam wanita!"

 

"Aku tak tahu jika aku pesan satu.. Tunggu, kukira SMA Trost adalah sekolah untuk laki-laki saja? Jadi waktu itu aku tak merasa perlu bilang gender anakku hanya untuk pesan seragam. Aku bilang kalau ukuran badanmu kecil dan mungil macam anak perempuan." Kenny terkekeh.

Levi hampir merobek kain yang dipegangnya secara impuls. _What a good thing to start the day_.

 

* * *

Birunya langit menyapa mata di kala dia menuruni mobil. Levi turun dengan tergesa-gesa berharap segera lepas dari pandangan sopir pribadinya —sepasang bola mata hitam mengekor tiap gerak-gerik yang ia buat. Di film-film thriller biasanya saat tersebut adalah _hint_ pembunuhan akan dimulai. Levi tidak takut, ia hanya punya banyak keinginan yang belum terpenuhi hingga bila ada kemungkinan adegan bersimbah darah akhirnya terjadi, ia akan sempatkan menonton Narudin jam 5 sore sebelum mati. Siapa yang menyangka Nobito menyamar jadi Tebu? Ingat pula scene saat Hitachi mati melepas Redo-tensei? Gaydar fujo mana yang tidak tegak dan tegang berdiri melihat kehomoan scene Sasake-Hitachi? Lalu kembali bangkitnya empat hokage.. **Celana pendek Rose** , kenapa Minatoh terlihat begitu tampan dibanding Narudin? Lupakan Kauzina dan Sakurata, Narudin laku keras jika genre ganti yaoi rating 18+ dengan banyak scene pana— well, dan keinginan Levi yang lain tentu mencarikan Kenny istri. Agak mual juga menangkap basah lagak sok mesra Kenny dan Michael akhir-akhir ini; sesekali lirikan-lirikan kecil sangat jelas super menjengkelkan dilempar si sopir—Michael, sedari tadi muram. Ia menatap si Tuan Muda sepanjang perjalanan lewat kaca spion depan mobil. Levi tak mengerti kenapa.

"Tuan," si sopir berambut pirang berkata.

 

"What?"

 

"Kenapa lengan kemeja seragam Anda menggelembung mirip balon dan berenda?"

Levi keluar dengan membanting pintu mobil.

Paving sekolah bergesek kasar di bawah sol sepatu. Membawa debu-debu kerikil dan pasir lembut beterbangan tersapu angin. Dibawah sinar keemasan mentari, Levi Ackerman menggandeng (baca : _menyeret_ ) koper seberat 9 kilogram. Roda kecil kotak isi pakaian dan perlengkapan si Tuan selama semester penuh itu ribut berloncatan karena menerjang paksa sela-sela paving semen yang tidak rata. Langit perlahan menguning kemudian semburat jingga menghilang, hanya krem pucat yang tertinggal. Isyarat bayang semu abu-abu orang bertinggi badan minium bak kurcaci diet kalsium samar-samar jelas tergambar.

"Hei, bisa kubantu?" belum jauh kaki melangkah, kira-kira 15 meter, seorang laki-laki berwajah galak dengan bekas luka cakaran di lengan, pipi bengkak dibalut perban, datang dari arah gedung tua bergaya Eropa. Pakaian seragam sama dengannya, beda baret saja. Bertemu senior preman di pagi buta, author fanfik ini pasti tipe maso yang hobi menyiksa karakter tak berdaya.

 

"Tidak." Levi kaget, namun dengan refleks segera membuang muka. _What the kind of fuck nerd thing wandering around at this kind of hour_? Kecuali tentu Levi dan kopernya.

Tadi subuh Kenny baru saja ceramah, ".. _jangan mudah percaya orang asing, sweetie. Apalagi laki-laki berwajah garang_ ," Levi melotot kearah orang berwajah positif sembelit tadi, ".. _lebih berbahaya lagi yang berwajah mirip hewan. Mereka buas, Nak. Suka rape-rape dan grepe-grepe darah muda_." secepat kilat Taoge Cebol menoleh kearah _the kind of fuck nerd thing_ tadi. Yang satu ini blaster Kuda.

Pidato selesai, Levi lupa tanya Kenny apa itu _grepe-grepe_. Di Guugel Translet cuma dijelaskan _grope_. Kesimpulan paksa yang paling masuk akal : _grepe_ bentuk jamak dari _grope_. Right?

RIGHT.

Jujur kedua tangan dan kaki Levi sudah amat pegal menahan berat koper yang ditentengnya menaiki seperempat tangga menuju pintu masuk asrama. Jumlah anak tangganya bisa dihitung dengan jari, tapi satu anak tangga yang ia coba naiki disini tingginya setimpal 2 anak tangga bangunan biasa. Bahkan tangan kanannya kebas campur kaku, tak bisa digerakkan walau untuk sekedar lepas dari pegangan beban bawaan yang sedari tadi ia remas erat-erat.

"Tidak perlu," ulangnya dengan suara letih. Lagipula orang blonde ini mencurigakan juga terlihat ringkih. Handiplas dimana-mana, perban kelihatan masih baru. Mungkin dia adalah korban percobaan pembunuhan _gagal_ yang melarikan diri? Sayangnya, benda bermerek Armored Titan Standard berujung tumpul malah meronta-ronta minta ditendang. Koper jumbo sialan.

 

"Kau kelihatan lelah. Sini, biar aku bantu." dia melirik ke arah papan nama —Jean Kirschtein, font hitam Comic Sans tebal ( _"what the hell, comic sans di bold masih jaman!?"_ batin Levi menjerit otomatis) tertulis disana, berbingkai plastik bening mirip kaca— meraih koper cokelat milik Levi dengan sigap.

Shit, otot lengannya boleh juga.

..Boleh juga dikategorikan sebagai satu-satunya bagian tubuh yang menarik dan dapat diterima nalar bahwa makhluk ini bukan substansi kasat mata gentayangan.

"Kau murid baru ya?"

 

"Kemarin aku baru pensiun dan sekarang mau mendaftar ulang," gumam Levi cepat. **Demi konde Sina** , Levi memakai seragam SMA Trost dan berjuang keras menyentak koper peninggalan Kenny menuju asrama sekolah. Tidak mungkin ia terlihat macam psikopat ingin sembunyikan mayat korban mutilasi dalam sebuah koper butut di asrama laki-laki, 'kan? Shit, apa ia salah lihat peta?

 

"Oh, begitu.."

 

"..et mon mignon? _Jauhi orang bodoh. Mereka menular._ " Levi blak-blakan memandang ngeri makluk hidup berniat baik mau membawakan koper disebelahnya. _Another Patrick in your life_. Mungkin Kirschtein benar berpikir ia psikopat berseragam renda yang doyan keluar saat fajar tiba. Fuck.

 

"Jadi.. siapa namamu? Uh, maksudku bukannya aku sok kenal atau bagaimana tapi—" Kirschtein mulai bertanya kepada murid pendiam di sampingnya. _Well_ , dia _cute_.

Sedikit terhuyung disela ringis kesakitan, Jean menenteng koper di sebelah kanan badan. Sejak 5 menit lalu saat pertama mereka berpapasan tak sengaja, ia sudah komat-kamit tentang ini-itu. Beberapa kali mata cokelatnya pun bertemu canggung dengan mata bosan Levi.

"Kenapa aku harus beritahu namaku?" Levi berhenti dan memfokuskan bola mata pada Kirschtein, satu alis tipis naik. Si rambut hitam berada satu tangga lebih dari si rambut pirang. Tinggi badan mereka seolah sama, _eye to eye_.

 

"Karena kau membuatku terpeso— penasaran. Eh maksudku, setiap orang pasti punya nama 'kan? Jadi ada baiknya jika kau gunakan namamu untuk ber—" dan beberapa kali pula Kirschtein menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala seraya mengalihkan pandang ke sepatu atau kopernya. Gugup.

 

"Levi."

 

"-kenal—ah aku tidak memaksa, selain itu kau tidak perlu gunakan merek jeans terkenal untuk sekedar terdengar punya nama keren saat kenalan denganku begini." Sahut Jean, mata terus terpaku pada si Armored Titan Standard sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Secara tidak sengaja ia tengah mengajak berbincang resleting koper daripada manusia _cute_ dihadapannya.

Levi menatap Kirschtein lama. Orang ini pasti mabuk. Tunggu, tapi bau nafasnya normal dengan _hint_ odol mint segar. Jadi Kirschtein positif kesurupan.

"Namaku Levi Ackerman. Tidak, aku yakin ayahku tidak menamaiku hanya karena sebuah merek celana laku di pasaran."

 

"Oh begitu.. Oke kau benar juga. Kalau ayahmu hobi menamaimu setelah barang-barang yang terjual keras, pasti ayahmu akan menamaimu _Kamisutera_ atau apalah itu."

 

Kirschtein berpostur tinggi dan ideal —ukuran yang pas dimasukkan ke dalam koper sialan. Yang terpenting, butuh waktu berapa lama untuk memutilasi orang bagi pemula? Lagipula Levi ingat ia tidak bawa barang tajam model apapun kecuali hanya sebuah peniti kecil warna emas dalam kantong celana pinjaman salah satu pelayan rumahnya.

 

* * *

"Hei, Jean.."

 

" _What_ , Eren."

 

"Dia.. siapa?" tunjuk kearah seseorang bertubuh mungil di ambang pintu kamar Marco. Rambut hitam legam dengan potongan semi militer yang terkesan formal, tegas namun seksi. Sayang orang asing itu membelakangi ruang tamu dimana sekarang Eren berkacak pinggang, rambut kaku menunjuk ke semua arah mata angin, plester menutupi luka setengah-setengah karena tidak terurus, dengan gelas bening setengah terisi air putih di tangan. Lima belas detik tak ada jawaban selain hanya bunyi _bloob bloob_ dari galon dan suara konstan tetesan air keran bocor mengenai dinding wastafel dari dapur mini samping ruang tamu. Sepertinya penghuni lain pun sama bingungnya. Atau mereka masih sibuk —tidur, bercengkrama dengan guling, memenceti jerawat depan cermin, menunggu sinar matahari bangunkan mereka lewat tirai jendela, _etc_ — di kamar masing-masing hingga tak peduli si pendatang baru masuk wilayah.

 

"Dia Levi."

Pagi itu tepat pukul 6, penghuni asrama laki-laki (Eren, Armin, Berthold dan Marco, sedang yang lain belum keluar dari cangkang) dikejutkan dengan kemunculan seorang murid baru berperawakan feminin, berkemeja seragam perempuan, bawahan celana hitam semata kaki dan datang bersama dengan Jean Kirschtein, si playboy sekolah, menenteng sebuah koper besar yang terlihat berat.

"Hah? Anak baru? Heh kukira dia pacarmu yang hamil dan kau ajak kabur dari rumah untuk kawin lari," timpal Eren kemudian meneguk lambat-lambat berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa dan neuron-neuron otaknya yang berceceran setelah bangun tidur, "Tunggu.. Apa!? Bukannya mereka harusnya kemas-kemas untuk pindahan ke asrama nanti siang setelah upacara penerimaan siswa?"

 

"Y'know what, bro? Fuck off. Ya bother me." Jean membalas dengan wajah sepenuhnya terbenam ke kamus Bahasa Inggris. Keningnya agak berkeringat, sebulir dua bulirnya meluncur pelan dari batas alis mata lalu meresap ke kapas. Wajah Jean serius, ia tiba-tiba berhasrat menghapal sebanyak mungkin kosakata asing agar terdengar lebih berkelas sehingga punya kesan blaster dan modis saat berbicara dengan Levi. Tentunya di lain waktu.

Eren mengalihkan sepasang manik hijau emerald dari bokong kencang murid baru yang sedari tadi ia pandangi, katakanlah cuci mata, ke Jean. Teman asramanya itu kemasukan apa? Apa semua blonde akhirnya akan jadi seperti Armin? Membaca kamus di pagi hari? _**What the hell**_.. Eren menggeram. Baginya, Jean babak belur yang sedang menggegam kamus ditambah sudah berseragam rapi lengkap sama sekali sakit dilihat mata. Dan menyulut emosi tanpa sebab.

"Stupid horseface." lidah menjulur dibalas delikan tajam dari balik kamus tebal berbau toko buku. Orang awam pasti mengira kamus itu baru, padahal kira-kira setahun penuh si pemilik tidak pernah membukanya. Sampul merah kulit imitasi dengan font judul emas, kertasnya abu-abu muda, tinta tulisan masih bagus, jelas dan enak dibaca. Kecuali halaman per halamannya agak susah dibuka karena hampir lengket satu sama lain akibat lama tertindih seabrek majalah porno dan komik hentai kepunyaan pribadi. Waktu itu melirik apalagi menyentuh buku bahasa 'alien' (orang normal menyebutnya _kamus_ ) saja haram, menurut Jean. Namun kenyataannya, Jean selalu menyunahkan bacaan dewasa seminggu minimal satu kali.

"Eren, sudah kubilang setelah bangun tidur tolong rapikan tempat tidur," suara sahabat blonde berambut bob menggaung dari arah kamar tidur. Beberapa _tap tap tap_ pelan lalu kepala-mangkok-kuning Armin menyembul dari balik tembok pemisah ruang. Mata biru langitnya berhenti pada seseorang berseragam sekolah yang membaca _Buku Sakti Cepat Hapal Bahasa Inggris Kilat_ di sofa pojok ruang. Ia mengucek mata, "meskipun kita tidur satu kamar, aku tak mungkin setiap hari bangun untuk melihat bantalmu berserakan di lantai dan selimutmu pindah ke kolong springbed, Eren." _Oh ternyata bukan ilusi karena belek, ternyata itu memang Jean_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kau ini anjing atau kecoa ha, Jaeger?" di balik buku si belek kuda berkata.

"Oho, katakan siapa yang suka meringkik dan menendang saat tidur? Kau ini bayi kuda poni atau unicorn, Kirschtein." Satu bantal oranye tambun terbang melintasi ruangan dan mendarat tepat di kening Eren.

"Jean!" benda naas tadi jatuh, diraih kembali dengan niat dilempar ulang ke seberang sofa. Jean menangkap gerik musuh bebuyutan dari sudut mata lalu berusaha menciutkan diri di balik sofa obsidian ruang tamu asrama. Jean lupa diri. Memang dia kira dia _amoeba_ apa?

Dengan berlembar-lembar seprai bersih tersusun rapi di tangan, Armin melempar tatapan letih, "Ya ampun, hentikan. Marco akan marah jika asrama berantakan. Hari ini adalah hari piketnya." Hening. Marco, ah Marco.

Eren menghembuskan nafas keras-keras yang sontak ia sesali karena merasa tercekik dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Nafas pagi memang bukan hal terbaik untuk diumbar walau pada diri sendiri. Jean melempar tatapan mual seperti ingin muntah.

"Wanna jacking off with your morning breath, Jaeger? Ew, you have tasty fetish."

Si blonde lain yang sedari tadi giat melipat seprai dan mendengarkan cekcok Eren-Jean, mengangkat kedua alis dibarengi bibir mengerucut lucu karena tawa kecil yang dikulum, "Jean, maksudmu : 'Ew, you have _nasty_ fetish' bukan ' _tasty_ fetish'." Muka Jean berubah linglung tidak paham maksud Armin. Perbendaharaan kosakata masih kurang, penasaran ia cari arti perkataan temannya itu. Penuh rasa ingin tahu kamus Bahasa Inggris dibuka asal dengan tenaga berlebihan. Saat suara gesek renyah antar kertas berhenti, kepala Jean sudah merah menyala macam lampion kertas bulat khas Tahun Baru Cina.

tast·y  
/ˈtāstē/  
_adjective_  
**ks.** enak, lezat, gurih  
_British informal_  
**ks.** sangat menarik

fet·ish  
/ˈfediSH/  
_noun_  
**ks.** penyimpangan perilaku seksual, bentuk keinginan seksual yang dikaitkan dengan tingkatan abnormal tentang bagian tubuh atau benda-benda tertentu

"Tastiieeehhh pettiiisss.." goda Armin dengan gelak tawa ringan mewarnai ruang. Jika sudah saat-saat memalukan begini, Jean pikir berubah instan jadi _amoeba_ tidak buruk juga.

 

* * *

 

Tepat pukul 7.00, SMA Trost sangat ramai. Mobil-mobil segala rupa, harga dan warna terlihat parkir maupun keluar masuk gerbang sekolah tak henti-hentinya. Satpam sekolah beratus-ratus kali memberi salam 'selamat pagi' sambil tersenyum sopan depan pintu masuk sampai mulut berbusa dan terkena gejala _stroke_ syaraf muka. Si tukang sapu juga tidak kalah terkenal karena keluarga murid baru yang nyasar berkali-kali menghampirinya dan menanyakan hal yang sama : 'maaf dimana letak lapangan sekolahnya?' lalu Pak Tukang Sapu bergigi kuning akan bangga berpose macam superhero dengan menudingkan jari telunjuk, background cahaya matahari pagi tumpah ruah di atas kepala dan bilang : 'itu disana'. _Well_ , luas SMA Stohess memang seperti lapangan sepakbola.

Tepat pukul 7.30, SMA Trost super riuh. Murid-murid baru yang awalnya masih malu-malu, sesudah di tempatkan dalam satu wadah yang sama mau tak mau melunak juga. Mereka menyapa satu sama lain, kenalan, bahkan saling bertukar nomor rekening bank pribadi. Mayoritas anak _holang_ kaya huh. Bisnis cuma ada di otak mereka. _Lacking of neuron cells, lots of money vessels, it seems_.  
Pendarahan otak saja mungkin keluarnya uang receh.

Levi mendaratkan pantat mungil di barisan muda-mudi angkatannya. Kaki kanan disilangkan di atas kaki kiri, tangan bersedekap, mata abu-abu akrilik dengan bosan menyusuri ruangan sesak manusia. Ia tidak cukup tertarik berada dalam kotak bolong penuh badan-badan keringatan berdesak ria. Menjijikkan. Tidak pula menimbang-nimbang raut wajah ceria terpasang disana. Jika tergencet bersama serumpun orang asing terasa begitu enaknya, bangsa kecoak pasti akan jatuh cinta pada sandal jepit sejak zaman dahulu kala. Tetap saja, manik datar Levi mengamati orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Apa mau dikata, ia lebih suka jadi _observation type_ daripada jadi _object of observation type_ itu sendiri; mengingat Levi selalu menabur atmosfir _dekati-aku-mati-kau_.

Akhirnya setelah lama mampir kesana-kemari, bola mata Levi hinggap pada sosok gagah seperempat terblokir karangan bunga. Seakan adegan telenovela, seseorang tampan muncul dari belakang rangkaian warna-warni bunga aster, gerbera daisy dan lili putih, membelah lautan kecoa kikuk cari tempat duduk. Badan berisi, tinggi, kekar dan _photogenic_. Tak ada kumis hitam tebal atau sorban panjang pengalung leher, melainkan alis pirang lebat dan seragam berdasi yang menambah kesan seksi di mata Levi. _Well_ , ada udang di balik bakwan. Diprediksi berdasar aura, massa otot dan perhatian yang orang itu dapat, jelas ia adalah kakak kelas. Di dada seragamnya terpampang logo Dewi Sina; kelas 12. Di tengah kerumunan makhluk hidup, posturnya yang tinggi-besar menarik _gaydar_ Levi untuk mengirim getar-getar sinyal. Layaknya antena tersengat petir, si senior _hothotpop_ itu tiba-tiba mengedarkan dua manik ke penjuru lautan orang dan bertemu mata dengan Levi.

 _Damn_.

Biru terang terkunci pada abu-abu asap. Kepulan kabut yang tenggelam dalam dasar lautan. Sekian detik beradu pandang, timbullah merah muda; oh.. itu bibirnya. Ia memberikan senyuman pada Levi.

 _Shit_.

Barisan gigi putih dipajang cuma-cuma saat si pemilik melempar senyum 3 jarinya. Panggil Levi si tukang mimpi, tapi ia benar melihat mata safir itu mengedip nakal padanya.

 _Fuck_.

Dua bibir merah muda tadi dijilat, mengkilat terkena pantulan neon terang aula lalu bergerak membentuk sebuah kata.  
A.. A.. Aku cinta padamu? _Heh itu kan sebuah kalimat_.  
Jelas bukan itu yang dikatakan si senior.  
A.. A.. Andai kau jadi milikku? _Terlalu cepat, tapi tidak apa bila kau memaksa_.  
Namun bukan itu pula.  
A.. A.. Aw.. Awas? i >Whadahel? _Apa maksudnya awa_ —

"Eeerweeekhhn..!" suara lengkingan seperti-milik-setan terdengar dari belakang. Levi terkejut, ia setengah lompat-setengah terbang menoleh tajam ke arah pengganggu yang membuat fokus dua pasang orbs biru langit itu berpindah darinya. Seorang murid berambut cokelat _ponytail_ berantakan lari kencang melewati Levi, main tabrak kursi tanpa peduli yang duduk juga terserempet badan _feminine-macho_ nya. Pemuda surai hitam kehilangan semangat dan cuma bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang kemudian kembali menghempaskan aset berharganya ke atas kursi. _Shitty cockblock_.

Tepat pukul 8.00, SMA Trost ultra ricuh. Para siswa kelas 11 dan 12 yang memang-harusnya-datang siang terlihat sudah duduk manis pada barisan masing-masing. Kursi besi dengan bantalan empuk warna merah yang dihuni oleh dua bongkah gumpalan lemak siswa-siswa sekolah juga guru-guru berjajar rapi memenuhi _school hall_. Hiasan-hiasan ataupun ucapan selamat berupa karangan bunga, poster dan spanduk terpasang apik di sepanjang dinding aula. Tepat di hadapan barisan para siswa, sebuah podium sederhana ber _background_ 'Selamat Datang Siswa-Siswi Pilihan di SMA Trost' didesain mirip altar pernikahan. Air mancur kecil dilengkapi bangku serta miniatur taman dengan sangkar ukuran 60 x 60 sentimeter berisikan 3 ekor merpati putih siap kawin bertengger samping panggung; _useless_ ; _out of theme_. Memasuki sesi acara ketiga, si pencetus ide _taman-dalam-bangunan_ , Profesor Dot Pixis sebagai kepala sekolah SMA Trost, memberikan pidato yang-katanya-singkat, padahal sudah berjalan kurang lebih 2 jam nonstop. Parahnya, dari sekian lama ia berpidato, belum juga terdeteksi ujungnya sama sekali sedang murid-muridnya sibuk makan _snack_ karena pusing mendengar pidato kepsek mereka, yang inti dari pembicaraannya juga tidak jelas apa.

"..saat aku seumuran kalian, aku tidak botak hahaha.." suara semburan air mineral dibarengi cipratan basah terdengar dimana-mana. Sumbernya ialah sebagian besar audiens tersedak yang sedang menikmati minuman mereka.

"-ya, diamlah tolong Nile. Aku sedang bicara pengalaman pertamaku bertemu istriku," di barisan paling belakang wakil kepala sekolah melambai-lambaikan tangan frustasi, "Apa? Kau bilang apa? Oh benar, apa aku tadi sudah cerita tentang malam pertama pernikahanku? Belum? Hei, istriku ngomong-ngomong kemana? Nile, istriku dimanaa?!" nampak dari kejauhan seorang wanita bergaun indah dan memakai sepatu hak tinggi berdiri spontan, sibuk meminta maaf pada para guru lain di sebelahnya lalu melempar tatapan sinis ke arah si suami dengan muka merah yang jelas bukan karena _make up_ , "Halo sayang! Sudahlah, jangan marah pada Nile begitu.. Aku tahu jika dia memang mengganggu pidatoku, tapi jangan semarah itu aah dengannya hahaha.."

"..Kalian lihat temanku disana? Ya ya ya.. Itu wakasek, Nile namanya.. Ehh, Nile siapa ya? Nile Syok? Nile Kok? Nile Rok? Nile Dog? Nile pokoknya hahaha! Dia suka kentut sembara— ngiiiiing! bzzz.. —ei sialan, Nile! Jangan coba-coba cabut kabel _microphone_ nya! Nil— ngiiiiinggg.." seperti yang diamanatkan, Wakasek Nile Dok tidak mencabut kabel _mic_ nya melainkan hanya menonaktifkan _sound system_ nya.

"-pah. Aku bersumpah aku ini _cute_. Aku suka alkohol, kepala juga botak, tapi aku ini _cute_! Aaah, tapi bohong! Hahahahh.. Muka kalian serius sekali! Ya ampun, lihat muka kalian!" ia meneguk cairan dari botol kecilnya lagi sambil tersedak tawa. Audiens hening, beberapa melongo bukan karena _snack_ habis, bokong panas atau tulang ekor pegal, melainkan tak percaya orang plontos di panggung itu adalah kepala sekolah mereka. Siapa yang percaya kalau dia _cute_? Orang yang memberi ide pertama kali bahwa kepsek mereka _cute_ adalah orang yang terkutuk.

" **Tali jemuran Rose** , Erwin! Eek Pikachuu lebih _cute_ dari dia!" seorang murid senior berkacamata lensa tebal di barisan sebelah Levi —si _cockblock_ tadi—berbisik dengan-tidak-pelan pada teman _hansem_ nya yang berpenampilan mirip pangeran ala-ala roman picisan : tampan, kekar, _blue-eyed blond_ , yang bergetar kaku di bangku siswa karena menahan rasa antara tawa dan muntah. Levi yang tidak sengaja dengar malah memandang si _Prince Charming_ penuh khawatir seakan alis lebat ' _Eerweeekhn_ ' atau ' _Erwin_ ' itu bakal terbang bebas.

"..aku sering pula menangis di pojok kamar mandi dan bertanya pada Tuhan : kenapa aku suka menangis di pojok kamar mandi lalu bertanya padaMu, Tuhan? Ya ampun ini lucu sekali! Aku humoris ya? Hahaha aku lebih pantas jadi komedian!" otomatis semua warga sekolah menggangguk bersamaan macam robot, muka masih mlompong. Jika kepala sekolah begini, masa depan mereka bagaimana?

Levi hampir pingsan. Hampir.

* * *

Ratusan wajah muda penuh antusiasme berkerumun di lapangan. Delapan buah papan berframe besi jadi perhatian utama. Disana tertempel sederet nama-nama siswa baru, urut alfabet dikelompokkan berdasar kelas, nomor tempat duduk dan jadwal piket harian. Pada baris paling atas tertera nama walikelas masing-masing. Suasana tegang berubah menjadi histeris kala gadis-gadis sibuk berteriak-teriak gembira saat salah satu teman SMP mereka dapat kelas yang sama. Sedang kebanyakan siswa laki-laki sedari tadi senyum-senyum misterius ketika tahu beberapa cewek-cewek cantik dan top bakal sekelas dengan mereka. Tahun pelajaran baru, _gebetan_ baru.

Namun semua itu kontras dengan pemuda boncel di belakang _mob_. Tas punggung _Apollo_ dipeluk erat depan dada, alis berkerut rapat sampai seolah menyatu di tengah kening. Mata menyipit skeptis seperti berusaha menge _zoom out_ tulisan ketik ber _font_ 15 di hadapan berjarak 5 meter. Kenny selalu bilang kepada Levi bahwa bersosialisasi itu penting. Cari teman banyak, jalin persahabatan, punya konektivitas dimana-mana. Terdengar keren, tetapi itu bukanlah masalah yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang. _Toh_ penampilan fisik Levi sebagai anak remaja usia 14 tahunan sangat menarik. Rambut hitam lemas, kulit putih mulus, wajah _baby face_ dan pendiam. Tipikal muda-mudi yang bakal didekati seabrek orang secara natural, terutama favorit om-om girang _pedophilia_.

Burung gereja lewat bersama teman-temannya berkicauan di langit siang dan debu-debu halus terbang di sela riuh rendah obrolan siswa menjadi _background_ , perhatian Levi terfokus tentang bagaimana cara meraih tempat terdepan dalam gumpalan manusia dan mengecek dimana kelasnya. Abu-abu kebiruan menatap ke atas, leher pucatnya mendongak, menampakkan garis dagu yang halus. Kenny memang benar, ia _kecil_ dan _mungil_. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Namun bukan Levi namanya jika ia kalah dengan papan pengumuman.

Pertama kali Eren Jaeger menatap Levi Ackerman di bawah pohon sakura, ia terpana. Di awal ia menemukan pemuda itu, Levi sedang menatap keramaian siswa lain dengan mata menajam lucu. Ia terlihat begitu alami. Berdiri disana tanpa peduli helai daun-daun rontok di sekitarnya, satu-duanya jatuh ke mahkota kepala legam itu seakan memberi efek hujan dengan angin semilir di antara mereka. Dan Eren jatuh cinta. Tanpa alasan, tanpa sebab.

Eren selalu melihat secara general. Entah mengapa kali ini adalah pengecualian. Sepasang indra penglihatannya tidak bisa lepas, mencoba terpusat hingga berhasil menangkap helaian rambut Levi beterbangan tertiup angin.

"Hei." Layaknya panggilan darurat, kata simpel itu membuyarkan upaya Levi menemukan cara tentang bagaimana menerobos gerombolan angkatan berkeringat. Ia menoleh dan bertatap muka dengan seorang kakak kelas. _Lagi_? _Ugh_. _Ini yang ketiga atau keempat_? Ia mendengus, sadar emblem Dewi Rose berkilauan tertimpa cahaya di kantung seragam orang berambut cokelat yang memanggilnya barusan.

Di bawah bayang-bayang pohon sakura ia menatap kakak kelas satu ini. Mereka saling tatap, manik abu-abu terpesona oleh manik hijau-biru; membara tapi hangat. Masih dengan tas di dekapan, Levi berbalik dari posisi badan menyamping ke _face to face_. Sinar mentari keemasan jatuh menembus _orbs turquoise_ dramatis. Hijaunya mengkilat elektrik disapu biru teduh bagai lautan. Levi mendadak _blank_.

 _Not bad_.

Sejujurnya Eren juga tidak menyangka secara refleks mengapa ia tiba-tiba bilang _hei_. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatian pemuda _cantik_ tersebut dari keadaan tidak nyamannya. Masih tertuju pada satu titik, dua biji pupil _emerald_ membulat, takjub mengamati bulu mata hitam lebat Levi yang mengedip lembut begitu mendengar suara asing mengoyak lamunan.

"Hei." sahut Levi setelah beberapa saat, bibir tipis yang tadinya _upside down_ itu bergerak sangat pelan seakan mengetes apakah senior di hadapannya nyata berdiri disana dengan tas ransel menggelantung di satu bahu. Levi mengedip lagi dengan lebih cepat lalu mengalihkan pandang. Ia tak kuat menatap laki-laki berambut cokelat di depannya lama-lama. Matanya menghipnotis.

"Eren," laki-laki berumur lebih tua itu meringis lebar, "Namaku Eren Jaeger."

"Levi Ackerman." tangan _tan_ meraih tangan pucat dalam remasan.

" _Soo_.. Levi, mau aku bantu mencari namamu di daftar?" Eren menaikkan satu alis tebal, tangan kanan di pinggang, senyum belum hilang dari wajahnya —rasanya Levi mulai menyukainya walau pertemuan pertama, "Aku tahu tinggimu itu tidak sampa—" sebuah pukulan cukup keras mendarat di pundak si _brunette_.

"Sialan. Kalau mau bantu tidak usah banyak bicara. Dasar sok tinggi." hardik Taoge Cebol pedas. Ia melangkah lebar-lebar dengan sebal. Heran, orang jaman sekarang tidak bisa tutup mulut tentang kekurangan orang lain. Iseng-iseng Levi melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Eren mengaduh pelan kemudian tertawa lepas. Suara _boyish_ nya menimbulkan bisik-bisik dari para siswi baru namun Eren cuek, terbahak dengan mulut terbuka lebar juga kepala menengadah ke langit. Gigi geraham nampak, Levi melempar tatapan kritis kemudian kembali jalan menuju papan pengumuman. Sungguh konyol, pinggir bibirnya tergoda menungging hanya karena tawa renyah orang yang baru dikenalnya.

 _Well_ , _he is sure not bad_.

______________________________________________________________________________________

 **Note** : Akhirnya Levi ketemu Eren. Di awal gak usah kaget karena ada _hint_ Jean x Levi dan Erwin x Levi. Tenang, mereka cuma selingan semata.

***bokushi mode on***

Gak usah kaget kenapa fanfik edisi kali ini panjang bukan kepalang. Salah sendiri kalian pada komen "Ditunggu next chap nya ya senpai."; "Ditunggu kelanjutannya ya senpai!"; "Aku benar-benar suka fict ini." pake emot-emot segala. Kan aku jadi sebel kenapa pada ngarep banget ini fanfik aku lanjutin. Kalian pikir aku gak bakal seneng banget gitu sampe gak bisa tidur kepikiran, terus membabi buta ngetik fanfik sepanjang ini?!

***oreshi mode on***

Halo! Ketemu lagi ヾ( ゜∇゜ )ノ 3  
Maaf banget _update_ lemot. Sebenernya chap ini panjang, tapi aku bagi 3 deh biar gak pusing bacanya. Oia, ini panpik termasuk _slow build_ , pengembangan karakter dan lingkungan juga masuk ketikan, jadi yaaa maaf gak bisa langsung ke adegan ' _Er- Eren! A-ah Aaah..!_ ' ***apaan sih* O _O)**  
Rating aku naikin ke mature buat jaga-jaga aja.

Btw, jujur aku senyum-senyum sendiri pas buka e-mail terus ada _notice review_ dari para pembaca. Rasanya seneng-seneng grogi kejang gimana gitu mirip kalo lagi nonton _gay porn_ (yang setuju berarti pernah nonton, yang bingung berarti sok polos ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟゞ) ), subuh-subuh minum air tawar asli-bersumber-dari-pegunungan-pilihan yang digalonkan, baca 1-2 komentar sambil ngeheheheheheh di depan laptop. Maklum aku penulis-baru-kemaren yang punya hasrat mesum tak terbendung tentang Eren x Levi. Oya, agak _awkward_ atau oon juga sih ngepost fanfiksi ini di H-1 puasa walau rating masih T. Bingung mau lanjut post, jeda dulu atau bablasin puasa jadi 3 bulan berturut buat nebus dosa. _You know what I mean and how I feel_ lah.. Faktanya aku anak baru banget AO3 yang juga coba post di FFN.

Maaf juga kalo ngadet bales review. Aku udah putuskan review aku bales tiap _update chapter_ selanjutnya! (biar keren gitu ceritanyaa ceritanyaaa)

AO3, aah, AO3.. _You are my first humu love_ <3

Maaf kalo aku kayak nulis diary disini.

Maaf juga kalo motong fanfiknya gak enak banget.

 _In the end, as always, lovely Pixis for you_.


End file.
